


Burratino

by TheBuggu



Series: ThunderWoof [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Robutts kissing and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeljaw notices something is off about Thunderhoof after returning from his mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Directly relates to Ensnared http://archiveofourown.org/works/3817048/chapters/8508355, Chapter 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burratino

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you go read Ensnared first for some sense of the context!
> 
> Un-beta'd.

Steeljaw had been lounging; laying on his side while dragging one claw back and forth his frame. He felt languid as he relaxed on the floor. The others were assigned to their own tasks: Fracture and his drones were setting up security terminals all throughout the new base, Underbite was moving the heavier equipment, Clampdown was...most likely hiding from Thunderhoof, and Thunderhoof was examining the perimeter.

Speaking of the blue mobster, he was due back very soon.

Steeljaw hummed as he idly dragged his claw across his armor, frame heating up at the mere thought of him.

He heard the unmistakable thumps of approaching footsteps. He smirked.

The small warehouse door slid open and Thunderhoof peered in.

“I was wondering when you would return,” Steeljaw spoke coyly and beckoned the mech over with a fluid wave.

Something flickered in Thunderhoof's gaze, Steeljaw noticed. A short glimmer of hesitation, perhaps. He chuckled as Thunderhoof carefully approached, sliding the door behind him shut. He noticed right away that Thunderhoof's stance lacked its usual confident posture; how he walked in a timid way, that tried to fake confidence instead of simply being. Steeljaw flicked his tail in amusement, but did not comment. Yet.

“I trust everything went well?” he prompted as Thunderhoof stopped a few feet away.

Thunderhoof's large hands flexed nervously. “Oh. Yeahs. Totally. Yous got nuttin' to worry about,” he struggled to explain and quickly kneeled down by Steeljaw. He leaned forward and brushed his servos against Steeljaw's side.

The wolfen mech leaned back and gently guided Thunderhoof's arm before yanking him forward. Thunderhoof sputtered indignantly in surprise as he fell against Steeljaw.

Steeljaw wasted no time in pressing directly against the other mech as his claws traversed the other frame. “I suppose I should inform you of what I've been up to,” he said with a bemused tone. “I met a certain little Autobrat recently.”

Thunderhoof only grunted nervously as Steeljaw wiggled teasingly under him while caressing his frame.

When he didn't hear a response, Steeljaw smirked and casually continued. “I was able to make a very beneficial arrangement.”

Thunderhoof only nodded, not paying attention to his words.

“But I suppose you already know that,” he added in a breathy whisper. With a growing smirk, Steeljaw's traced his claws along Thunderhoof's arms, traveling up to his shoulders. Thunderhoof busied himself with awkward pecking to his cheeks and then to his neck. Steeljaw subtly inched his searching, disguised as caresses, up to the back of Thunderhoof's neck—there. A minuscule bump caught his attention.

“And you wonder why the Autobots found you out. You certainly don't understand how to watch and pick up on nuances”—he suddenly grabbed the bump and yanked it free—“Minitron.”

Steeljaw pulled his arm back and examined the tiny, squirming cyber-tick. He squeaked with a high pitch tone and tried to wiggle free. Steeljaw only pinned the tiny Cybertronian tighter between two fingers, minding to keep his own plating out of biting range.

Thunderhoof snapped out of his momentary daze and immediately snatched Minitron from Steeljaw. “Yous liddle pest! I'm gonna squish ya!” he bellowed angrily, trapping Minitron in a fist.

Steeljaw simply chuckled as a protesting squeak was muffled by Thunderhoof's fist. With a roll of the optics and a loud sigh, he swiftly grabbed Thunderhoof's arm. “I'm sure Minitron meant no harm in his...tiny charade.”

Thunderhoof snorted angrily.

Steeljaw almost swore that he saw steam seeping out from the blue mech.

But, any anger disappeared. Thunderhoof made a final loud and slow intake before uncurling his fist. Minitron was rolled up into a ball, producing squeaky pleas to be spared. He reached down and plucked up the cyber-tick by his head, carefully holding him between two fingers. He held the squirming tiny mass up to optic level and then glanced to Steeljaw.

“Let 'im bite yous.”

Steeljaw made an intrigued hum. His optics switched from Minitron to Thunderhoof several times in consideration. His tail swayed in amusement.

“Very well,” he said softly, strumming his claws against the ground. “Don't be too rough,” he purred and leaned back.

“Alright yous babbo,” Thunderhoof grunted and dropped Minitron on top of Steeljaw's chest. “Get to work and stay where I can see yous.”

Minitron squeaked loudly and quickly sank his mouth down on Steeljaw's plating.

It sent a large shiver down his frame. He tried to shift himself and stretch out, but he found his frame ignoring any commands. It was an odd sensation to be essentially possessed. He couldn't make even the smallest of movement and he was trapped as an onlooker from his own mind. How interesting. And...exciting.

Steeljaw's expression belied the friskiness he felt. It pulled back into a frown and he whined nervously. He was panicking and inched back. Steeljaw wanted to smirk at Minitron's cowardice.

“I....I didn't mean--” his voice had the same fuzzy effect of the Autobot's voice when Minitron had controlled him.

Thunderhoof cut Minitron off and roughly tipped his chin up. “So, yous like to use a 'bot like a puppet, huh? Lesson numbah one: Mess with Thunderhoof and ya get the horns.”

Steeljaw silently chuckled when Minitron made him swallow nervously.


End file.
